ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nasia-Joey Relationship
The Nasia-Joey relationship is the relationship between Joey and Nasia. They are often reffered to as Jasia or Noey. Trivia * They have been wiki dating since 22 March 2013. * They love each other very much * Tom was the mastermind behind the relationship. * They like to tease one another on the daily basis. * They have the same zodiac sign, which sometimes lead to personality clashes ** This is also a good thing, because they understand eachother like no one else can * Nasia likes to give Joey nicknames, Joey likes to use his charm on Nasia (even though she doesn't always likes it ) * Joey proposed to Nasia through this wiki and she said yes. The wedding took place on their second month anniversary (22nd May 2013). (The wedding) * They like to send each other long messages on Twitter before they go to sleep or when the other one is not online. * They often have similar thoughts and responses, something Delilah likes to roll her eyes at. * Delilah's their mama lover. How it all started *They are in love. ~Delilah *Delilah is doing this as payback for both Delom and Dohn. ~Delilah **Nasia ships Jasia anyway ~Nasia **So you and Joseph partake in sexual actions? ~Delilah **Does that mean you like Jiey? ~Tom **I love joey ~Nasia *** Well, Joey loves Nasia, so prank is over ~Joey *** This was more fun on the dohn and delom pages because it made them upset ~Nasia *** Nasia blows Joseph's D ~Delilah *** ~Tom *** You're an inappropriate piece of terd lele ~Nasia *** ~Delilah *** I SHIP JASIA ~Shan *** No fake tears but i do admit that it was a mean comment so i apologize ~Nasia *** ~Delilah *** ~Nasia *** I was off for the day, and I'm wondering WHERE THE HECK DID THIS RELATIONSHIP COME FROM? ~Ellie **** That's what happens when you leave ~Joey * It has been said by many users in chat that they've walked in on Nasia and Joey doing something so scandalous, it's bound to be on the news by next year..... making apple pie ;3 ~Lily * It has been rumored that Nasia and Joey roleplay while having sex in PM. Nasia usually roleplays as the seductive gazelle while Joey roleplays as the lost zebra. A match made in heaven ~Lily Quotes thts the couple Joey: It's not bad, but they were very bad live Nasia: Rofl i guess Joey: Yeaaaah Nasia: I have them on my ipod Joey: Me too Nasia: Hi69 Joey: VERYHI69 Nasia: ROFL SUCH A TERD JK I LOVE YOU Joey: YEAH, BUT YOUR TERD I LOVE YOU TOO Nasia: NO OH NEVERMIND Joey: NO TELL ME Nasia: I JUST READ YOUR SENTENCE WRONG Joey: DID I WRITE IT WRONG AGAIN Nasia: NO YOURE FINE Joey: I'M ALWAYS FINE AROUND YOU Shan: ZLATA SHE'S ON JOEY Nasia: AW HOW SWEET SHAN INTRUDED Joey: SOMETIMES I CAN BE SWEET LET'S IGNORE HER Nasia: YOURE ALWAYS SWEET Joey: THANK YOU I CAN'T HELP THAT I LOVE YOU Nasia: YOURE WELCOME ROFL STOP IT Joey: NEVER STOPPING IT Nasia: YOURE MAKING ME BLUSH Joey: EVEN MORE REASON TO GO ON WITH IT Nasia: |saidby=Nasia, Joey and a little bit of Shan}} Category:Relationships